Memories
by zwebber75
Summary: In late 2090, there isn't much escape from technology. This story provides the perspective of an elderly man who talks about life and love in the early 21'st century. Senirasushipping. Rated M for themes in later chapters.
1. Memories

I woke up. I don't know why, or how. I just did. Maybe there's a reason. I looked over at my alarm clock. It was 2:30 in the morning. I sighed and fell back in my bed. After a few minutes of lying there in silence, I slowly got up out of my bed. I turned on a lamp and grabbed my glasses. I then stumbled over to my cane, which i then picked up. I looked over at my wife, who was still sleeping in bed. I glanced back at her once more, then slowly exited the room. I took it step by step, and moved very slowly. I walked into my library, which was the pride and joy of my home. I loved the cozy feeling that I had when I entered the room. I walked over to my chair and sat in it. I sat for a few moments, taking in this wonderful silence. I looked over onto the side table, and I noticed something underneath the stack of papers that nobody bothered to clean up. My hand shook as I picked up the book. I dusted off the cover and a melancholy feeling grew over me. This was my old photo album.

I flipped through the pages, scanning through the photos I had taken some twenty or thirty years back. I kept looking, until I found a picture that I had taken around fifty years ago. This photo brought back many memories. I pulled the photo out of its plastic covering and looked at it closely. It was a photo from my twenties. I remember those days- less technology, less stress. Those were also the years that I met my first love- up in Snowpoint. Now I have everything, but I am limited by my age. I moved my hand over my forearm, where four needles were pushed into my wrinkled skin. That was my lifeline, the only reason I am still living. I have a heart condition: the moment that the needles are pulled out or the fluid pouch strapped to my upper arm ran out of fluid, i would be dead in a matter of minutes. But these memories- these feelings, they brought tears to my eyes. I was crying tears within a few seconds, holding the photo in my hands. I knew I couldn't relive those days. That was history. My grandchildren were all now in university, and I was sure that great-grandchildren were around the corner. Was I really supposed to be alive?

No. I wasn't But technology let me live. Technology had advanced so much since back then, that it started to scare me. However, it was too early in the morning for me to think these things. I pushed back in my chair and relaxed. I stared at the picture once more, my eyes still wet. Memories, memories...


	2. School

September 8th, 2012

"Don't forget to call!" My mother yelled from behind me. "And remember to brush!"

"Mom, shuddap. I'm 15. You don't yell that stuff" I said to my mom.

"You're still a kid to me. Have fun!"

"Okay mom. I will definitely call you once i get there. Bye."

"Bye!"

My name is Volkner Denzi. I'm fifteen. This is the part of the story where I get thrown into boarding school. I hated boarding school- This wouldn't be the first time my parents did this type of thing to me. They wanted to send me to the prestigious 'Snowpoint Academy', even after my protests. Once I realized that they wouldn't change their minds anytime soon, I gave up. Boarding school can't be that bad. Right?

I boarded the bullet train that would take me to my home for the years to come. I looked back- my last glance at Sunnyshore- at least for the next few years. I turned around and headed inside the train. As I looked around, I saw many others like me. More than half the train was sporting the Snowpoint Academy uniform. I wasn't surprised, because I didn't expect anything but this. I scanned the cabin, looking for any available seat. There was one beside some preppy looking kid- nope, not sitting there. Oh- there's a pretty hot looking girl sitting there- wait, she's got a friend sitting with her. Not much of a choice as per where i'd be sitting, but oh well. I took a seat beside a boy with messy jet-black hair. He was fast asleep, so I tried my best not to disturb him while I out my luggage above my seat. I slowly shuffled past him to the window seat. This would be the first time that I would move from Sunnyshore.

As the conductor ushered the final few passengers into the train, I saw someone running towards the train. She was a blunette running with a suitcase in hand.

"Wait up!" She yelled at the conductor. She had obviously just woke up. Her eyes were very baggy and she was running very sloppily. Unfortunately for her, the conductor could not hear her and he has already taken his seat in the cockpit of the train.

"Wait up! Somebody help!" She yelled. I watched from the train, while she desperately tried to run for the train. Instinctively, I jumped out of my seat and headed out the train. I ran towards her and grabbed her suitcase.

"Go for the train. Go!" I said. I grabbed my suitcase and made a run for it. I could see that the girl had made it in, but the doors were starting to close. I ran faster, pushing myself to my limits trying to reach the train. The doors were now halfway shut, and I was only a few meters away from the train. I made a final effort to grab at the door. Did I make it?

I did.

"Stand clear of the closing doors as this train is trying to depart." Repeated the automated voice over the PA. I slowly staggered over to the girl.

"Here's your suitcase." I was too out of breath to talk more.

"Thank you so much!" She said. I smiled. "My name's Dawn. What's yours?"

"I'm Volkner. Nice to meet you. Do you have a seat?"

"No." She replied. I walked her over to the seat on the opposite side of the black haired boy.

"You can sit here." I said. I helped her put her suitcase in the overhead bin.

"Thank you." She quietly replied.

"No problem"

The rest of the ride was quiet. I was sure that I fell asleep for a while. I looked out the window to see that we were just departing Veilstone Station. I was so glad that my parents paid extra for the express train. It had only been an hour and a half and I couldn't feel my butt. I was always impressed with the beautiful structure of the rail system in Sinnoh. There were trains going everywhere. There was even an express train from Jubilife to Slateport: The first of its kind in the world. It was an impressive 800 kilometer bullet train traveling at 800 kilometers per hour. I always wanted to take it even though it was a two day journey underwater through the Mantine Sea. They were even constructing another 600 kilometer long line to Castelia City. It was impressive. Thinking about this, I looked outside and saw the tundra appear. Snowpoint was nearing, and so was my new life.

As I was pondering these thoughts, Dawn poked me. "Hey."

"Yeah?"

"Do you know if the snack cart just passed by?"

"No clue."

"Okay. But do you know when we get there?"

"I'm guessing that we'll be there in a half hour. Are you hungry?"

"Kinda."

"Here. I picked up a muffin from the bakery earlier, but I don't want it now. You can have it." I said.

"Thanks" She replied. I watched her devour the muffin. It was gone almost instantly.

"We have arrived at Snowpoint station. Thank you for choosing Sinnoh Rail". I got up and grabbed my suitcase from the overhead bin as the train lurched to a stop. I made my way to the exit as the doors open.

"Wait up!" I heard Dawn call from behind me.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Well... you're kind of the only person here I know... so it's better to go together". She was right. I didn't know the city at all, so It was better to go with her. As we exited the train, we saw a man holding up a sign that said "Snowpoint Academy". I grabbed my suitcase tightly and followed the man to a bus. He took our bags and put them on the bus while we boarded. I looked out the window at the snowy landscape.

This was going to be home.


End file.
